Love is a Fake
by Lion warrior
Summary: Some times things aren't the way they seem.


Love is a fake

**don't own teen titans**

* * *

Beastboy sat silently in his room. He was bored out of his brain. He was deciding who he should hang out with. Cyborg was fixing the car after that battle with big Daddy. Robin was in combat practice. Starfire... Starfire could be hard to "hang out with" sometimes. Beast boy remembered one time that she want to hang out with him in the park and it ended with the fire department coming to help put out a birthday cake fire. It was too much to explain what happen.

Then there was Raven. Beastboy groaned. Why did it have to be Raven, the one he **liked** liked? But no matter how much he tried with his jokes and personal charm (the one he thinks he has) Raven just wouldn't seem to act any different. There were times that Raven and him had some moments, but he always seemed to mess those up. Beastboy bounced up on his feet. "Maybe today will be my lucky day," he said hopefully.

* * *

Raven was in her room trying out this new spell. She needed to concentrate and focus. She was just about to finish the spell when...KNOCK KNOCK! The bottles that were floating broke and the liquid inside of them spilled to the floor. She got up in anger ana marched to the door. She opened it to find it was Beastboy.

"WHAT IS IT?!" She yelled as Beastboy flinched

"I uh just wanted to hang out with you," he said sheepishly but Raven was still livid.

"NO I DONT IM VERY BUSY!" She shouted as she slammed the door in his face. Beastboy was disappointed and walked sadly away. Meanwhile, Raven was in her room cleaning the mess when she began to sniff. Her head began to feel very light. She stumbled onto her bed and the felt like the room was spinning. Suddenly, a smile big and wide came to her face and she began to laugh.

Beastboy was in the common room with Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire. He was waiting for Raven to try and apologize. When she did come through the room, she was wearing a pink robe and had a Starfire-like smile on her face. "Hi everyone!" She said cheerfully. Everyone was scared out of their minds. For Raven to even smile was a rare occasion, but for her to be like this meant that Trigon was coming again.

"Raven," Cyborg said cautiously, " are you okay?" Raven just spun around.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" She asked cheerfully with that she danced outside the room. Everybody looked at each other in amazement. Cyborg stood up and sighed.

"Alright we are going to have to do this the old-fashioned way. Robin, You are down and I'll sedate."

"No! No." Beastboy spoke up, "I'll talk to her. I have a feeling this is my fault. I don't know how but i guess it is." He walked out the room and went after Raven. Raven was on top of the roof twirling and twirling. She suddenly saw Beastboy and walked towards him.

"oh hi Beastboy what's up," she said as she began to hold her arm behind her back,"look, I'm sorry I was so mean to you. No matter what I've said i will always love you. I hope this will make up for it." Out of the blue she went up and kissed him on the lips. He was bugging out of his brain. This was absolutely nuts! First she's mad at him now she's kissing him? However, Beastboy slowly eased into the kiss until they broke apart. When they did, Raven fainted but Beastboy caught her. He gently placed her on the ground. A few minutes later she woke up In her room with Beastboy in it. "What happen?" she grumbled rubbing her head.

"You were acting cheery and giddy, just like Starfire and then you fainted," Beastboy explained. He was going to continue but Raven spoke first.

"Stupid spell must have messed with my emotions." She said. Beastboy stared.

"You mean you didn't mean...or have control over any of the stuff you did?" He asked. Raven glared at him.

"Why in the world would I be like Starfire? Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

Beastboy stood there silently and finally said, "Yeah. I guess so. He left the room and went to his room. It was noon but he decided to go to sleep. Before he did he muttered," Love is a fake." He sadly went to a restless sleep.

* * *

A week. It had been a week since the incident with Raven, and She told the others what had happened that caused it. Everything seemed normal now, except Beastboy. Every since that episode he had become more gloomy. He wouldn't play video games, he rarely went outside his room, and his always present smile was turned to a sad look. The others tried to help but he just closed them out. Finally, Raven got concerned. The fact that there may have been something that she had done to him during her episode to cause him to be like this, was gnawing at her. She had no memory of what had happened. So she walked to his room and knocked. Beastboy opened the door.

"Okay," Beastboy said flatly, "Who sent you?"

"No one I wanted to see you," Raven said. Beastboy let her come in.

"If you wanted to see me then something must be wrong." He replied as he sat on the bed. Raven also sat there.

"Beastboy is there something about my incident week ago that affected you? If so please tell me." Beastboy saw it useless to lie so he just laid it out there.

"Yes. When you were up on the roof you said that you loved me and you kissed me." hee said flatly, but Raven was now blushing," but when you told me that it was just a spell, it just meant to me that you had no control over what you did. Raven even though i know you don't love me, I love you." he stood up and started to walk away when Raven stopped him.

"Beastboy," she said nervously, " I...I didn't have control over what I say or did because it was a truth-telling spell. I had to tell the truth." Beast boy's eyes widen.

"But what about the giddy happiness," he asked.

"that was just a side effect. I really do love yo-" she didn't get to finish because Beastboy had kissed her passionately. Raven melted into the kiss putting her arms around Beastboy's neck. Beastboy slowly wrapped his arms around her lovely waist. They kissed until they needed air and Beastboy smiled.

"I guess love isn't a fake." he whispered to her. Raven only smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"No it isn't, Garfield, no it isn't." She said quietly


End file.
